


Bruises and Bitemarks

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Biting, Implied PruCan Breakup, M/M, Mentions of Prussia - Freeform, Multi, Nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: All Matthew wants to do is Forget, but nothing in life is that easy.





	

Lines between Family and lovers were blurred for Nations. Anyone who was ‘related’ was simply because that was how they chose to see themselves. 

 

Violet eyes were blown open wide as he felt the teeth sink into his neck. “Mathieu… you bruise so easily.” The soft Tenor voice chuckles as fingers dug into the younger nation’s hips, sealing them together. “Francis!” Matthew keens softly, his back pressed to the wall of the night club they were in. 

 

After the G20 meeting had let out, everyone came to the New York Club to blow off steam; something the North American was not a stranger to. The taller blond felt the weight of Crimson eyes on him as he had walked through the halls and eventually through the club. So many times he had wanted to run to those arms, to cry and ask to be forgiven for what he had done during the Great War. He had not been allowed to tell the former nation of what he had done when Arthur dissolved the Kingdom of Prussia. The Canadian had caught him as he fell, pressing a gloved hand to the open wound on his abdomen as it bled. The man was not aware of the group that still referred to themselves as Prussian within Canadian lands. His heart broke every time he looked to the albino and saw him on and with another person…. another Nation…

 

“You’re distracted again.” The gentle French accent rang in his ear as another bite was inflicted upon the snow pale skin, this one just above the collar of his shirt. Matthew internally cursed the Frenchman, he wasn’t going to be able to hide this one. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
There was a slight growl from the normally peaceful country as he cupped the blue eyed face in his hands and kissed the older man roughly. “Make me forget… S'il vous plait…”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, just a short thought... *Bows* Thank you for reading


End file.
